


His Hand

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Toppat Henry Stickmin, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Burtmin - Relationship, Burtstick - Relationship, Henry Stickmin/Burt Curtis
Kudos: 48





	His Hand

*Based on the Toppat Recruits ending and it will have angst, and some sensitive content, blood and whatnot. I realized I've posted this on other platforms but I totally forgot to post it here. Enjoy the oneshot!

Burt walked to Henry's room. He saw Henry storm by, clearly bothered by something. He entered the residential area, feeling nervous, (even if he didn't always express it on his face). His stomach was in knots as he reached the door to Henry's headquarters. 'Please don't be doing it again Henry. You do deserve better.' He thought. The metal door opened, revealing Henry, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his back turned towards Burt. 

"Ssss!" Henry hissed in pain, sharply sucking air through his teeth. 'Shit.' Burt thought. Henry was doing it again. Burt walked around to be in front of Henry, who didn't respond to the new presence in his room. Henry held his lit cigarette in between two of his fingers, he was pressing the hot, ashy cigarette bud into the exposed skin on his other hand. Blood oozed from the burning flesh. Burt grabbed the first aid kit hanging on the wall, then sat on the bed next to Henry. Burt took the cigarette from Henry, dropping it on the floor and putting it out with the bottom of his shoe. He'd pick it up later. "If you keep doing that you're gonna run out of skin to burn." Burt commented, gently grasping the burning, bleeding, hand. Henry said nothing, but made no attempt to pull his hand away. This had become a routine of theirs, Burt finding Henry burning himself and patching him up. It was thanks to this routine that Henry had the first aid kit at all. Burt had put it there in hopes to silently encourage Henry to take better care of himself. 

Henry took his hat off and rested his head on Burt's shoulder, letting him clean and bandage his hand. "I know…" he mumbled into Burt's shoulder, almost inaudibly. "What happened this time?" Burt asked, his voice monotone like usual. Henry stayed quiet. "Just one of those days again, huh?" Henry's silence continued. Burt finished wrapping the bandages on Henry's hand but continued to hold it. Neither of them were really good with emotional talk, so they mostly expressed care through action. Whether it was laying next to each other on a late night, giving small kisses on the cheek or just holding hands, they knew they both cared. Burt gave Henry a kiss on the forehead. "Don't wanna talk about it, eh?" Henry shook his head, burying his face into Burt's shoulder. Burt wrapped his arm around Henry, then he leaned back onto the bed, bringing Henry down with him. Henry made no effort to pull away. "You really need to stop doing that. You deserve better than that." Burt said, entwining their fingers while Henry moved to lay on his side. Burt's grip on Henry's hand was gentle, as to not hurt the already injured flesh under the bandages. "... Why do you even bother with all this? You and I both know I'm gonna do it again." Henry asked. His tone sounded hopeless, and disappointed. "At this point, helping me is just… it's-... It's just pointless." Henry sighed, his spiral of negativity overcoming him. Henry hugged himself (rather, half-hugged himself since Burt was still holding one of his hands). "Why bother with me?" Henry asked weakly, his eyes starting to burn with tears. No. Do not start crying damn it! Haven't you bothered Burt enough? Stop it! Henry thought to himself. Henry dug his nails into his skin hoping in vain that it would distract himself. Burt's eyes widened. He grabbed Henry's other hand to stop him from hurting himself even more. 

"Henry. Listen to me. You are not a bother, you are the love of my life. If I have to come in here and do this every day I'll do it. If doing this helps you, even if just a little bit, then I'm going to keep doing it. I know I don't always express it, but I hate seeing you do this to yourself. Please Blues, let me help you. You are worth it. Even on your worst days." Burt pleaded, looking Henry in the eyes. That's when Henry broke. Burt let go of Henry's hands and wrapped his arms around him. Henry buried his face into Burt's chest, now full on sobbing. Burt rubbed circles on Henry's back, and kissed the top of his head. "It hurts Burt..." Henry's voice cracked as he continued to cry. Burt's hold on Henry tightened. "Is there anything I can do to make it hurt less?" Burt asked. "Just… keep holding me… please." Henry quietly begged. "Will do." Burt knew Henry needed more than hugs to get through this, but it was a start. "Henry, I think you should see a counselor. I'm sure therapy will help you. Please at least consider it." Burt asked. Henry sniffed, trying to steady his breathing and voice. "... Okay… I'll think about it." 

...  
Henry and Burt continued to cuddle. Henry's crying subsided, his sorrow replaced by exhaustion. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and Burt noticed this. Burt kissed the top of Henry's head. "I love you, blues. Sleep well." Burt said quietly. "I love you too, gemstone."  
Henry mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Burt eventually let sleep take him as well. He'd help Henry find a therapist later, he just wanted to cuddle and sleep for now.


End file.
